Mew Mews in New York
by Sunny Mistress
Summary: The Mew Mews were accidentally been thrown into New York by an enemy. What will our Mew Mews do? Will the turtles help them before Shredder gets the first? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"**Mews Mews in New York"**

_By: Sunny Mistress_

_Dedicated To: My Friend Christina_

A/N: This is my first chapter and crossover with Tokyo Mew Mew, please enjoy this fic and do not send me a mean review. I worked for this story so hard.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT and Tokyo Mew Mews

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Ichigo Momomiya:_

It is a very nice sunny day walking down the nice park. The sun is shining and the birds were happily chirping. I love sunny days like this in Tokyo, Japan! I just love is so much that I could just skip down the roads. My name is Ichigo Momomiya; I live in Tokyo with my friends and family. It was just after school and I am happily walking through the park with my backpack. My pigtails were bouncing as I walk through the park. I am currently taking a short cut to "Café Mew Mew" that is where I work with my friends. I just love working there but sometimes I get carried away and making clumsy messes. But I work as hard as I can.

"It is such a nice day, I wish I don't want to work." I sighed and continue walking through the park.

It is true that I am so lazy to work, but I need to so I can help my friends out. Did I tell you I work as I waitress? Probably I didn't! I also have I secret that I am a super heroine too. My friends are too also. I am a half wild cat and human, I also have magical powers to stop evil from any dangers. Like aliens and other evil things. My friends and I try to stop them to make Earth a better place. I am Tokyo Mew!

I looked at my watch, "Oops! I better hurry to work!" I ran really fast out of the park.

At Café Mew Mew, my friends were there serving people. They were kind of wearing maid dressed. I then dress up in my uniform and got to work.

"Hey Ichigo! You were almost late." Lettuce informed me. Lettuce is a very quiet girl with glasses, green eyes, and green hair. She also a Tokyo Mew that has a fused gene with a whale. She is very gentle and kind to us, and sometimes very smart.

I replied, "Oops! I know because I took a very long short-cut well, lets get back to work as always!" I giggled, Lettuce smiled.

I then met up with Mint Aizawa, Zakuro Fujiwara, and Pudding Fong. They were all the Tokyo Mews. Mint has darkish-blue hair, and blue eyes, and was always sarcastic. Zakuro has purple hair, purple eyes, and was really pretty. Last but not least, the youngest Tokyo Mew is Pudding. Pudding has blonde hair, orange eyes, and was really good gymnast. Did I forget to describe myself? I have short light pink hair, light red eyes, and the leader of the Mews.

"This is a very hard job, don't you think Ichigo?" Pudding asked with a sigh. "Yes, it is…" I replied to her with a sigh also. I just wish I could see what it's like to be outside of the city of Tokyo.

I always dream to visit America! I also dream to visit the city called New York in the stated.

But that will never happen; my parents said if I ever reached my goal my dreams would come true. That is why I am studying real hard and fighting crime as Mew Ichigo! Also working hard in the Café.

"Mew Waitresses, its time for you to go home. Ryou and I decided you should stay home for a little day off." Keiichiro told us. Keiichiro is the manager of the Café along with his partner Ryou.

A day-off? Yes! Finally this is a dream come true! I can rest or meet my boyfriend Masaya Aoyama. Masaya is my boyfriend since. He is sweet, nice, and popular. He even does Kendo! I am so lucky to be his girlfriend. I then changed to my school uniform and waited for my friends.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Mint asked happily.

We all shrugged. I then spoke, "Maybe, we should go to the mall!" Then they all sigh, "But Ichigo, we've been there yesterday!" Lettuce said with a sigh. I then spoke again, "How about the aquarium?" They all shook their heads meaning a no. "Well… how about the park, we can rest there." They all nodded. I happily led them to the park.

"Wow! It is so nice here to be in the shade!" Pudding shouted happily as she runs around the soft green grass. "Yes, it is so nice to be in here." Zakuro smiled as she lays on the soft grass and looked up the light blue sky. Mint and Pudding started to play around. "I rarely go to the park!" Lettuce giggled as she sat on a bench.

I looked up at the sky and saw fluffy white clouds. I then notice something very small. It was shaped like a spaceship…

"Guys… we have another enemy going to attack…" I warned. They all stood up and looked up at the sky.

It is time for another Tokyo Mew Mew attack!


	2. Chapter 2

_**From The Last Chapter:**_

_**Ichigo Momomiya: **_

**_I looked up at the sky and saw fluffy white clouds. I then notice something very small. It was shaped like a spaceship…  
_"**_**Guys… we have another enemy going to attack…" I warned. They all stood up and looked up at the sky.  
**__**It is time for another Tokyo Mew Mew attack!**

* * *

_

_Chapter 2_

_Ichigo:_

My friends and I transformed into out battle forms. I was now a Mew and also my friends. The ship started to land, I then look a little closer to eat… It was another of an alien's ship.

"Ichigo, what is that?" Pudding asked with a confused face.

I never saw this kind of ship before, it look so weird. It wasn't one of Kish's ships or any other alien I fought. It looked like a jet built here in earth. My cat ears then started to shiver for some reason. That means there is major trouble. The ship then fell unto the ground and smoke filled around it.

I coughed, "This ship isn't from space!"

Lettuce then said, "It seems to be this ship is from the USA." The other Mews looked at Lettuce.

"It is the kind of ship that was used for an army force in America, so what could it be doing here?" Lettuce said, as she got ready for a fight.

Then when the smoke disappeared, I saw that the jet had a weird red mark. It seems to be a 3-pointed fork. I then got confused, 'Why would this jet come here to Tokyo?' I asked myself.

Then the door started to open, and I saw 4 ninjas jumped out. Then last… a guy in full metal armor.

The man looked like he was in a metal can!

He then saw us Mews, he then approached us with his 4 ninjas. He then glared at us, "More mutants here in Japan… this will be interesting. I will only take 4 so I can train them to destroy those idiotic turtles!" he laughed evilly.

I smirked, "Sorry geek! You have no chance to fight us Mews! Girls, get ready for our amazing attacks!" Then we shouted are powers and blast it at him. I tried my Strawberry Check Power! Then after our attacks, smoke filled in the air. I coughed and saw a figure still standing up.

"It can't be…" I said after I coughed. The smoke cleared and saw the metal head guy still there with a weird orb shield.

He glared at us, "This shield won't hurt me with any powers you have…" I then was shocked and my friends also.

"Well you can't get us!" Mint yelled at the metal guy.

He glared at Mint and took out a gun, he then shoot it at Mint. The bullet formed a blue orb cage for Mint. Mint was shocked and started banging on it. I was wide-eye this time.

"Let her out!" Pudding yelled as she ran to charge the metal guy.

But he shot another of his bullet cage at her. Pudding screamed when she was in the floating orb cage. I then tried to attack him but instead he captured me! I screamed and tried my powers to destroy the orb cage. Nothing worked…

He continued to blast Zakuro and Lettuce. They all screamed.

The 4 ninjas carried our cages that we were in and put us in some kind of storage room in the jet that was damp and dark. I felt scared… but then something was happening to me.

My body started to shiver and soon my battle armor dissolved and my cat ears and tail disappeared. My friends were all the same thing.

My powers were gone and I felt weak…

I am a goner, I hope someone saves us…

Save me…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**From The Last Chapter:**_

_**My body started to shiver and soon my battle armor dissolved and my cat ears and tail disappeared. My friends were all the same thing.  
**__**My powers were gone and I felt weak…  
**__**I am a goner, I hope someone saves us…**_

_**Save me…

* * *

**_

_Chapter 3_

_Ichigo:_

This is it! I am a goner and also my friends. What am I going to do? My powers are gone and I am weak! There is nothing that I can do. My friends and I am a goner now. I then heard Pudding crying. I felt so sorry for her; I then had tears form into my eyes. I hope someone save us or have a miracle.

I just want to hope…

_Pudding:_

I can't stop crying… I feel so weak. My family might look for me and miss me. I am going to miss my hometown and everything. Even café Mew Mew, I am also going to miss Keiichiro and Ryou.

I know my friends felt the same way about this. Getting kidnap by a metal head guy from America like Lettuce said about.

I want to go home… I don't like being weak…

_Mint:_

What is happening? Why are we loosing are powers and getting weak! I hate this! I want to be strong and save my friends out of this bad situation. Where is this jerk taking us anyway? To Mexico or something?

These are the questions that twist around my head! I just want to go home! Home is where I belong with my friends and my family. I just wish someone save us soon before worse consequences comes or backfires.

- 3 Hours Later -

_Ichigo:_

I woke up after I slept in my cage, then I felt my cage was rolling… I then tried to stop it but it rolling down in the storage room. The orb cage kept on rolling and I screamed. I saw one of my friends panicking when they saw me rolling in my circular orb cage.

"Ichigo! Watch out!" Zakuro warned pointing to the storage door.

I turned around while my orb cage was rolling. I screamed and closed my eyes. My orb cage broke out of the storage room into the sky as the jet was flying. I opened it and I saw myself falling inside my orb cage.

"This is the end!" I yelled. I then saw a city below me. It was nighttime and I saw the city was full of lights. I kept on screaming until I fell.

I closed my eyes and praying to God I will live. I don't want to die… I don't want to die… that was all I was saying in my head as I was panicking. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ribbon Strawberry Metamorphosis!" I yelled but nothing happened. I screamed more and panicked. I prayed and prayed that I will live… I maybe 13 but I want to live

Help…

- New York City Rooftops -

_Leonardo:_

It sure is dark today in New York as I was jumping rooftop to rooftop. I was enjoying cold nights like this. My brothers were still in the lair enjoying themselves as I jump on rooftops.

My name is Leonardo; I am a 14-year-old mutant ninja turtle. I am in training right now with my brothers: Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. I like the topside at night.

"Today sure is nice." I said and smiled. I look up at the stars while I was on a rooftop. I then saw a blue orb up at the sky. I looked closely, in the orb there was a girl screaming.

"Holy crap! I got to save her!" I panicked as I try getting the orb with the girl in it.

The orb kept falling so I try to get in the position where I can catch the orb.

_Ichigo:_

This is the end… I thought and screamed. I was about to land on a rooftop. I kept on panicking and screaming. I then notice the orb was dissolving.

"Oh no…" I mumbled with fear. I screamed more.

The orb disappeared… I then felt air as I fell more.

"Good-bye my friends… I love you Masaya too…" I smiled and closed my eyes. But then as I fell… I felt two strong arms caught me. I opened my eyes. I only saw a shadowed figured. I then saw the figure had a blue mask.

The figure smiled.

I fainted and then drifted to sleep…

* * *

_To Be Continued… _


End file.
